Bomonga
Bomonga was the Toa Hagah of Earth before he was mutated by Roodaka and became a Rahaga. Just recently, he, along with the other Rahaga, have been transformed back into Toa Hagah. History Matoran Bomonga was a Onu-Matoran. Not much is known about his Matoran life. Toa Little is known of Bomonga's life before his recruitment into the Toa Hagah. What has been confirmed, however, was that he was active as a Toa for quite some time beforehand, operating as a member of another Toa team. It is unknown if Bomonga was this team's leader. When the Brotherhood of Makuta decided that Makuta Teridax needed Toa bodyguards, Bomonga was selected as representative Toa of Earth. He was endowed with metallic armor to indicate his status as an elite Toa and his former teammates presented him with his current Kanohi as a badge of honor. Toa Hagah Bomonga was a member of the Toa Hagah, six elite Toa who served the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was a Toa of Earth, although nothing else is known during that time. Bomonga's new Toa team performed this task well and took care of threats to Teridax, such as Rahi intrusions. Later, the Toa Hagah discovered that the Brotherhood was actually enslaving and oppressing Matoran. The Toa Hagah then raided the Brotherhood of Makuta fortress and stole the Mask of Light. In the process, all except for Norik and Iruini were captured. Bomonga and the other three Toa were then mutated by Roodaka into the Rahaga. They were eventually rescued by Norik and Iruini, but then they were also mutated. Rahaga Bomonga preferred to work alone, searching for Rahi that were nocturnal or remained hidden. His staff allowed him to detect the presence of Rahi, and his silence spinners could paralyze a Rahi with a touch. Bomonga searched for Rahi under cover of darkness and would sometimes burrow into the earth to wait for the creatures to come near. Bomonga's history between being mutated to when he and the other Rahaga saved the Toa Hordika from falling to their deaths is mostly unknown. He and Whenua later searched for parts to make an Airship, and were attacked by a Kahgarak and sent to the Zone of Darkness. They escaped when Sidorak called the Zivon to the battle that was taking place outside an airship hangar in Le-Metru, and joined the battle. Toa Hagah again After they were transformed back into Toa Hagah by Roodaka, Bomonga and the others kept watch over Roodaka, and despite their mutual hatred, protected her home island from being destroyed. The Toa Hagah had been fighting the Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon when Toa Gaaki used her Kanohi Mask of Clairvoyance to see that there were hundreds of Dark Hunters. Toa Iruini said, "I spent one thousand years as a Rahaga- Now i'm back in action and I love it." Using his Mask of Quick Travel, he raced to the spire to the flagship of the oncoming fleet. He soon found out that the shadowed one is on the ship, and so is Toa Helryx the leader of the Order of Mata Nui. She is flanked by a warrior in golden armor and a four armed giant with two long horns coming out of his head. She nodded and the golden warrior vanished. He reappeared an instant later with the other five members of the Toa Hagah in tow. Norik takes her on and using a fraction of her powers she sends a blast of water from her palms smashing into three Dark Hunters. Toa Helryx tells them she has a job for them. The Order of Mata Nui is mounting an attack on the Brotherhood of Makuta, but their leader eludes them. Their best information tells them that Teridax was last seen in the Pit in the Maxilos robot. Toa Herlyx shows them a Mutant Zaktan as a guide. All of the Toa Hagah nod their heads except Gaaki. The mission is to find Teridax. Gaaki says, "Death ..... all around ... we are going to a place of death ... and one of us will not return!" The Toa Hagah hoped that their return would be a lot nicer. Their goal: track down the missing Teridax before he could execute the final sages of the plan. The only way to find him would be to smash the Coliseum. The Toa Mahri got on edge after they said, "We are here to destroy your most important building." After that the Mahri started to attack them. Toa Kualus teamed up with Bomonga in an effort to pin down Nuparu. Toa Kualas used his Mask of Rahi Control. A huge hand came out of the ground grabbing Nuparu. Toa Hahli blasted Kualus with a powerful blast of water. But the monster Toa Kualas used to have under control was on a rampage. It erupted from the ground. Well over 60 feet high it walked over to Ko-Metru. The Toa Hagah and Toa Mahri stopped fighting and went to stop the giant beast. But Jaller and Norik had already discovered that the beasts fear fire. Their twin blasts drove it back into Po-Metru. The creature wasn't about to go quietly. It hurled Toa Nuparu trough the sky at deadly speed. Hewkii whirled and used his Mask of Gravity as he had never before, applying just enough power to slow the Toa of Earth without ripping him apart. Bomonga at max size, landed a rain of blows on the Rahi. Now it was Kongu and Iruini's turn, as they combined all their air power with the power of the Toa of Fire to create a swirling tornado of flame. The Rahi was directly in the eye of the storm, which was so hot it melted nearby mountains into slag. The beast fainted. Pouks, Hewkii, Norik, and Jaller then used their powers to carve a tunnel through the ground beneath the Coliseum while the other Toa lifted the huge structure, and Pouks then worked with Norik to seal the tunnel behind them as they went. While underground, the team came across a inscription on the wall in a dialect which none of them could read. Pouks suddenly brought on the fact that their mission had been going well, and as if that triggered the traps, the Hagah were magnetically forced to the ceiling, while molten Protodermis rushed down to destroy them. They were saved by Makuta Miserix. Then Miserix, the Toa Hagah, and Zaktan were soon in another chamber. While the other Hagah talked to Miserix, Pouks attempted copying the Makuta's power, although he was slashed across the face by the dragon, who claimed he 'didn't like being imitated'. Inside another tunnel they soon found across a room filled with machinery, and two corpses. Miserix tore off a section of one of the corpse's armor, and found out that it was not made of Protodermis. Suddenly a portal opened and beings emerged. The beings turned out to be Helryx and Keetongu, while Axonn and Brutaka emerged from another portal. After Zaktan was killed by Teridax, (and Brutaka's mask was shattered by a blast of energy) Brutaka revealed that they were inside the mind of the Great Spirit. Miserix was then transformed into an image in the room by Teridax, while the Hagah were hit with a wave of mental energy that would make them see only happiness and peace in everything, even when others were in peril. Reign of Shadows When Tren Krom arrived in Metru Nui he broke the mental illusion in the minds of the Toa Hagah. Dark Mirror Takanuva intercepted the company, during which he lied to the two Toa, convincing them to allow him to join. However, it was revealed that Bomonga killed Brutaka, who Takanuva was looking for, when the Toa of Light was attempting to create another lie as to who is stealing the Vahi. He was blown away by Lesovikk in an attack. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Earth Bomonga can create, control, and absorb earth. He had a Seismic Spear as a Toa Hagah, according to Dark Mirror. This also gives him the ability to create earthquakes. These abilities were lost when he was turned into a Rahaga, but he has since regained his powers. Tools As a Rahaga, Bomonga could detect Rahi through vibrations in the earth using his staff. His Rhotuka could fly silently through the air, and strike his prey and hold it motionless. As a Toa Hagah, he carried a Seismic Spear and a Rhotuka Launching Shield and wore the Mask of Growth. Set Information *Bomonga was released in 2005. *Bomonga's set number is 4878. *Bomonga has 28 pieces. Category:Toa Category:Toa Hagah Category:Toa of Earth Category:Rahaga Category:Rhotuka Users Category:Earth Category:2005 Category:Matoran Universe fi:Bomonga